Per Amore
by Hitomi and Dark Lien
Summary: Pra começo de converça eu mudei tuuuudo!Aquela outra song tava chata...Então mudei tudo e vou fazer uma continuação da joça!


Per Amore

**Por amor**

Afrodite chorava e chorava...Queria se vingar, se Carlo estava sabendo o que Misty estava pretendendo a coisa iria piorar...

Afrodite – Já cansei de chorar...Vou parar de me esconder e vou encarar o Carlo...Na verdade ele é que está fugindo de mim!Então EU vou procura-lo...

E saiu em passos firmes até a casa de câncer...E a mesma figura observava tudo...

... – Ai não...O Misty está indo pra lá...Tenho que impedi-lo...

Misty estava indo para a sua vigia constante quando uma serva quase caiu em cima dele e pediu que por favor a acompanhasse, pois tinha torcido seu tornozelo na queda...

Misty – 'Acho que Afrodite não irá tentar mais nada então...Sem problemas!'

Serva – 'Uffff...Dessa vez foi quase...Droga, torci o tornozelo de verdade!!!Aiiiii...Espero que aqueles dois se entendam...Enquanto a esse cafajeste....Hahahahaha...Se ferrou!!!!!'

Na casa de Câncer

Carlo estava deitado no sofá, completamente largado e jogado...Pensando em Afrodite quando...

Afrodite – CARLO DE CÂNCER!!!!!

Carlo levantou com um aquela voz e aquele cosmo, era Afrodite e pelo visto estava p da vida...

Carlo – 'Ai satanás, me ajuda agora...'

Afrodite – CARLO, JÁ CHEGA DESSA PALHAÇADA!!!!!EU QUERO SABER O POR QUE DO FIM DO NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO!

Carlo – Por que eu notei que havia coisa melhor para mim!

Erro dele...Afrodite agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente...

Afrodite – Coisa melhor, é?ENTÃO PORQUE ESTÁ AQUI SOZINHO?????O MISTY AINDA NÃO VEIO TE FAZER COMPANHIA????

Saga, Mú e Aldebaran escutavam tudo com clareza...

Saga – Vocês acham que agora eles se entendem???

Mú – Sei lá, mas a coisa tá feia pro lado do Carlo...

Aldebaran – Verdade...O Afrodite está super nervoso e isso é muito raro...

Os três começam a imaginar como aquilo iria acabar e chegaram a conclusão que: Carlo não passava desse dia...

Carlo – Eu não quero a companhia daquela lagarta de plástico...Eu quero ficar sozinho agora...

E começou a empurrar Afrodite porta á fora...

Afrodite – Eu não vou sair até me dar uma explicação razoável!

Carlo estava encurralado...Ou dizia, ou dizia, e o mais estranho era que Misty ainda não tinha se metido na conversa...Procurou por ele e encontrou seu cosmo na vila dos cavaleiros de prata.

Carlo – 'Agora eu posso falar...' Está bem então Afrodite, vou te contar o por que, mas me prometa que não vai espancar ninguém...

Afrodite – Certo...

Carlo explicava tudo o que aconteceu e observava Afrodite morder levemente o lábio inferior, um gesto que Carlo julgava ser extremamente sexy quando feito por Afrodite...

**Io conosco la tua strada ogni passo che farai**

**Ie tue ansie chiuse e ivuoti sassi che allontanerai**

**Senza mai pensare che come roccia lo rittorno in te ...**

**Io conosco I tuoi respiri  tutto quello che non vuoi**

**Io sai bene che non vivi**

**Riconoscerlo non puoi e sarebbe como se**

**Questo cielo in flamme ricadesse in me**

**Come scena su un attore ...**

**Eu conheço tua estrada**

**cada passo que darás**

**teus desejos calados, teus vazios**

**pedras que afastarás**

**sem jamais pensar que eu**

**como uma rocha**

**volto sempre para voc**

**eu conheço a tua respiração**

**tudo o que você não quer**

**você sabe bem que o que você está vivendo**

**não é vida, mas não quer reconhecer**

**só o céu, este céu, em chamas**

**desabasse sobre mim**

**como um cenário caindo sobre um ator**

Afrodite – Então foi isso?

Carlo – Foi...

Afrodite se virou e marchou em direção á vila dos cavaleiros de prata...

Carlo – Afrodite, você prometeu que não ia espancar ninguém...

Afrodite – Não vou espancar, vou ALEIJAR!!!!

Carlo – Ai meu satanás...

Afrodite corria para a vila, atropelando tudo o que passava na sua frente...Quando chegou na casa de Misty derrubou a porta com o pé e chamou Misty aos gritos...

Misty – O que foi???

Afrodite socou a cara de Misty e esse cambaleou e se sentou no chão...Quando uma serva veio se pôr em sua frente...

Afrodite – Não fique no meu caminho mocinha, já agüentei de mais esse lagarto de saiote...

Serva – Senhor Afrodite, queira me perdoar, mas já resolvi a sua história com o senhor Misty aqui...

Afrodite – Como você ousa se meter em minhas brigas???

Afrodite parecia chocado, uma serva se meteu em seus assuntos particulares???Que ousadia!

Serva – Perdoe-me, mas eu vi suas lágrimas e resolvi resolver isto eu mesma...E o senhor Misty irá se comportar...Athena não iria permitir tamanha ofensa á um dos cavaleiros de Ouro...

Afrodite – Certo...É bom mesmo ele parar de se meter na MINHA VIDA...Por que se não eu esfolo ele!

A serva ficou parada...Misty gemendo de dor, e Carlo paralisado na porta.

Afrodite – Vamos querido...

Carlo sorriu quando Afrodite o puxou pelo braço em direção á casa de Peixes, para matar a saudade...****

**Per amore hai mai fatto niente solo per amore**

**Hai sfidato il vento e urlato mai ?**

**Diviso il cuore stesso pagato e riscommesso**

**Dietro questa mania che resta solo mia per amore**

**Hai mai corso senza fiato**

**Por amor**

**você fez alguma coisa**

**apenas por amor?**

**já desafiou o vento e gritou?**

**já dividiu o próprio coração?**

**já pagou e apostou várias vezes**

**nessa mania**

**que afinal segue sendo só minha**

Era estranho...Sempre se sentira bem com Afrodite, mas desde que a idéia do pai de Dido não gostar deles juntos, ele, Carlo, não conseguia mais se sentir a vontade...Muitas vezes ficava quieto em quanto Afrodite o beijava e sorria para ele de maneira muito doce...

Afrodite – O que foi querido?

Carlo – Nada Di...Só estou um pouco preocupado...

Afrodite – Com o que?

Os olhos dele brilhavam na mais pura das inocências, não podia preocupa-lo tanto assim...

Carlo – Nade...Somente estou preocupado...

Carlo abaixou os olhos, mentir para Afrodite era difícil, mas dessa vez era preciso.

Afrodite – É por culpa do meu pai não é?

Carlo - ...

Ele sabia...Todo aquele tempo Afrodite sabia o que o estava encomodando.

Afrodite – E não adianta dizer que não é, por que eu sei que é isso mesmo...

Carlo tentou ver qual era a expressão de Afrodite, mas peixes se virou e mirou vagamente Saga tropeçando em quanto subia as escadas...

Afrodite – Sabe...É difícil ser o filho perfeito, sempre fui criado para ser o homem da família quando meu pai morresse...Todos sempre mandaram em  mim, sempre fiz todo o trabalho pesado sem reclamar e eu me perguntava até quando eu teria que suportar tudo isso...Quando recebi a minha armadura eu pensei: "Nossa, finalmente poderei viver sem os outros mandando em mim!" e agora isso?

Afrodite se virou para encarar Carlo, seu rosto se torcia em um triste sorriso...

Afrodite – Acho que mesmo que eu quisesse muito ser livre, acho que nunca vou poder...

Ele ainda sorria de maneira penosa...Seus olhos, de um azul tão puro, estavam marejados e Afrodite ainda sorria, ele abaixou a cabeça e em um choro silencioso Peixes abraçou Câncer...

**Per amore perso e ricominciato**

**E devi dirlo adesso quanto de ti ci hai messo**

**Quanto hai creduto tu in questa bugia**

**E sarebbe como se questo fiume in piena risalisse a me**

**Como china al suo pittore**

**Por amor**

**você já correu até ficar sem fôlego?**

**por amor, já se perdeu e se reencontrou?**

**e tem de me dizer agora**

**quanto de você colocou nesta estória**

**o quanto acreditou nesta mentira**

**só se um rio se levantasse dentro de mim**

**como uma enchente**

**como o nanquim da pena de um pintor**

Talvez fosse um erro...Um erro gravíssimo ficar entre Afrodite e o pai...Mas era impossível ficar longe do peixinho, longe de seus abraços, seu beijos...

Afrodite era cativante, energético, um pouco doido e muito carinhoso...Tudo o que ele, Carlo, não era...Tinha que encarar o pai de Afrodite, tinha que fazer isso pelos dois.Afrodite nunca iria contra o pai...Não importa o que acontecesse...

Olhou o rosto molhado e adormecido de Afrodite, era angelical...Os cabelos caindo levemente sobre o rosto, os olhos serrados levemente e a expressão em seu rosto era tão doce...

Realmente tinha que enfrentar o "velho tirano" e "salvar" Afrodite...Era difícil admitir, mas...Estava morreeeendo de medoooo, nem satanás iria querer entrar no caminho do pai de Afrodite...

Carlo – "Aquele velho louco, caduco e tirano...Não entendo o por que de tanto medo, acho que estou começando a ficar velho...--"

Deu um beijo nos lábios de Afrodite, ainda adormecido, abriu a porta e deixou em cima da mesa um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho...

Carlo – 'Até logo, Afrodite...'

Saiu pela porta, rumo a sala de Saori...

Per amore 

**Hai mai speso tutto quanto la regione I tou orgoglio fino al**

**pianto**

**Io sai stasera a resto non ho nessun pretesto**

**Soltando una mania che è ancora forte e mia**

**Dentro quest'anima che strappi via**

**E te lo dico adesso sincero con me stesso**

**Quanto mi costa non saperti mia ...**

**E sarebbe como se tutto questo mare**

**Por amor**

**você já esgotou sua razão?**

**teu orgulho até o pranto?**

**você sabe, esta noite eu fico**

**mesmo sem nenhum pretexto**

**apenas essa mania**

**que ainda é forte e minha**

**dentro desta alma que você dilacera**

**e eu te digo agora, com sinceridade**

**quanto me custa não te saber meu**

**é como se esse mar todo**

**se afogasse em mim**

N/A: Annnnnhhhhhhhhhhhh....Bem, eu reformulei a song...1º pq a outra deixou muuuuuuito a desejar, 2º pq no dia eu estava moooorta de preguiça e com dor de cabeça e 3º Gommeeeeeeennnnnnn...Eu devia ter feito um trabalho mais descenteeeee...

XX

Como eu achei que a história ficou razoável...EU vou escrever um fic continuação...ERA pra SER uma trilogia...E É uma trilogia...Mas com continuação em uma fic!!!! XDDDD

Beijuz...E comentem pelo amor de Hades, Zeus, Poseidon e etc... Valeuuuuuus!!!! v

O nome da fic vai ser: "Abra seus olhos, seu coração e sua mente..."


End file.
